Feel The Rush
by Zintenka
Summary: A couple of years have passed since Zim landed on Earth. Now a weary, frustrated, smarter, and cold Irken, he finally makes a successful serum that will make him more powerful and taller. But when he accidently knocks over another serum from an abandoned project long ago into the current one, shit hits the fan. ZATR and many others. Racial slurs, lemon, rape, yandere, and harems!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Invader Zim fanfic so go easy on me ok? Now, there will be Yandere, harems, RAPE, and more perverted shit! If u dont like then dont read and get the fuck out ok? Ok! **

**WARNING! Heavy racial slurs, sexual and suggestive themes ahead. Reader discretion is adviced. I'm making the humans in this IZ fic more... human.**

**Oh yeah, and in this fic, Irkens do NOT have zipper-like pink teeth. **

**Seriously, that's just creepy and ugly. Ugh... *shudder***

**They have teeth like a human's but canines like a vampire except it doesn't suck blood or sticks out of their mouth.**

**They have permanent white teeth, I dont care, rage all you want but pink zipper teeth just aint sexy mhmm. **

**Now without further adieu, I give you... Chapter 1!**

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles, California. Birds were chirping, squirrels were squeaking and eating nuts, and young boys were fighting... wait what?

"Get out of my way, Human scum! I'm not in the mood for this petty fight!" The cold sounding one yelled at the other boy, named Dib. He had a weird hairdo; it was a scythe looking one, he stood at 5'4, he had on a black shirt with blue jeans and he had on a pair of glasses.

"Never! All your plans that you've ever made over these past 4 years have failed! Give it up bitch!" Dib yelled at the green other, named Zim. He as well had a weird hairdo, it was similar to Dib's but slightly different. He stood at 5'4 as well, years of being on Earth had made his height increase drastically. He wore a red shirt with pink sleeves. He wore black pants, with black boots, and it finished off with a steel tip at the end.

Due to the humans in this city being infected by a virus that made them stupider and more oblivious, the humans from other cities found a cure and cured them so now they really do believe Zim is an alien. But Zim said it was a skin condition and the next day, he had normal human skin. But he still lacked a nose and ears saying he lost them from a car accident. The humans were skeptical, but they eventually gave in to it.

Zim scowled heavily and snarled at Dib. "Raaargh! Those were just poorly planned... plans! Y-yes! Hahaha! Now, if you just get out of my way so that I can drink the serum that I made that will make me stronger! With it, I will finally conquer Earth and present it to the Irken Empire with snacks as it's core and atmosphere!" Zim body checked Dib out of the way and sprinted down the street.

"Ungh... oh no you don't!" Dib got up and chased after Zim.

The chase lasted for a good seven minutes, Dib nearly caught up to him several times, he would've got him if it weren't for him feeling weak from the impressive body check that Zim did.

When Zim was just in front of his house, he leaped ahead and did a roll in his backyard and dived into his base. He closed the door with his outstretched foot. The door, unfortunately smacked Dib in his face causing his nose to bleed profusely.

"OW! I'll get you for this Zim! I'll get _yo__u__!_" Dib vowed nasally because he was trying to not pass out from nose bleed.

Zim let out a breath of relief as he picked himself off the floor. He strode down to the lab of his base using the elevator of his base. Over the years, Zim grew smarter and agiler. He looked over his base one time and scowled heavily and ordered the computer to rearrange everything in a way that would make him look "normal" in the eyes of the humans.

He fixed Gir up so that he can be a more valuable and useful asset to the mission. Gir still had his playfulness but it was dimmed down to a level where it was tolerable... maybe even adorable. But Zim would never openly admit the latter.

Even, he started to doubt if his mission was even real. He grew common sense over the years as well and would notice when the Tallests would make snide comments or sarcasm. He grew cold to everyone around him except for his minions who he learned to be nicer to.

Right now, Zim was in his lab working on the serum, but he didn't notice when he walked away to check on Gir that his elbow accidently knocked over a flask filled with a transparent, gold, gelatin-like fluid. The fluid dripped into the serum, infecting it with... pheromone chemicals.

When Zim went up to check on Gir, he saw Gir playing Battlefield 3 and he shot a jet from 500+ meters away with a tank shell. "OH YEAH! I'm too real!" He drove his Abrahms Tank down the street and 45 seconds later, he saw a jeep rushing towards him. He knew from youtube that a jeep wouldn't charge a tank head on without some mines. So he shot the jeep who was trying to suicide bomb him with mines. "Uh! What you know about dese skills boiii!"

Someone on team speak yelled out modder. Gir responded with, "No I'm not, you just suck that's all. You can't handle these skills bitch! If you gonna cry and bitch like a little bitch then drop yo controllah now and watch yo self kill yo self!" There was a gunshot in team speak and Gir smiled darkly."Good doggy."

Zim rolled his eyes while smiling. He left Gir to his... shooter zone. He went down to the lab to find his mixture has turned red and it's texture was that of gelatin. "Hmm... strange, maybe it was due to me letting it be alone for a minute?"

Zim then went into the communications room to make a call to the tallests. He waited for 11 minutes before the two Irkens appeared on screen. "What is it now, _Zim_ have you called us with yet another failure?" Red asked disrespectfully.

Zim stared coldly at his "tallests" before he started talking now. "_Tallests_, I have made a serum which will make any Irken who drinks it, stronger and faster." He showed the flask with the pink mixture.

"Well, if it does as you say it does then lets see it. Enlighten us." Red smirked snobbishly. "By the way your mission is fake. We wanted you dead by either drifting endlessly, imploding, et cetera! There are many possible ways to die!"

"_What did you just say?_" Zim asked in an unnervingly calm tone.

Purple got annoyed at Zim's "slowness" and he grunted in annoyance. "We said _Zim, _if you were even paying attention, that you are _defective_ and we sent out into space so that you will _hopefully_ di-"

His sentence was cut short as Zim punched the screen causing it to crack and his fists to bleed.

"So, you think that I'm defective huh? What of all the loyalty that I gave to the Irken Empire, the loyalty I gave to my own race, the loyalty I gave to _you_ ungrateful _assholes._" Zim was breathing heavily through his mouth but he wasn't done. "While you both were floating, eating donuts, and poorly ruling a failing Empire, I was serving the Irken Empire like any other "good" little brainwashed Irken." He was tearing at the eyes and his antennae were slack against the back of his head in anger, frustration, and betrayal.

"Do you know how much effort I did when serving you!?"

"Your effort wasn't enough." Tallest Red retorted with an evil smirk.

That did it for Zim as he stood stock still and his eyes grew empty. The sparkles signifying his pupils weren't even there any more.

"_**RAAARGH! I'LL SHOW YOU EFFORT! I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!" **_Zim roared at them which caused them to take a step back. He chugged the flask hungrily and threw it down on the floor causing it to break.

Zim felt himself changing, he started to fluctuate and distort. The Tallests looked on in wonder and horror at the spectacle. In a few seconds the spectacle was over, but for both parties it felt like an eternity. When the light cleared, they saw a tall, muscular, and handsome Irken standing at 5'8 feet tall.

"How's that for enlightenment and effor-" Zim felt his throat and noticed that his voice was deep. "What the hell? Hmm... I like this." Zim tested his voice and went on to his body.

His body looked like that of a Spartan from ancient Greece. His height was only a few inches shorter than the tallests.

The Tallests felt a strong desire in there squeedily spooches as they gazed upon Zim. That desire must be fulfilled. That desire was, Zim.

"Just so you know, _if _I see you again. I'm going to _rip_ your fucking heads off. _**All**_ of you." Zim was just about to turn off the comlink until...

"We must have you Zim! You will be our personal pleasure slave~" Purple was flicking his tongue out and licking his lips.

"Yeah, I'm going to ravage you sooooo _hard_~" Red said with a lustful gaze.

What the fuck.

No no no no no. NO!

This is wrong on so many levels.

"Helmsman! Set a course for Earth!" Tallest red decreed. "Food drone! Bring us... DONUTS and "TOYS"!"The after mentioned individuals did as they were told in a hypnotic and love-filled pace, though it went unnoticed.

Zim's eyes narrowed in disgust and horror. Then he clicked off the comlink. "AAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" His voice rumbled with power.

Just then, a sonic boom was heard and a ball of fire struck through the ceiling and into the communication room. The vibrations caused the light to dim so it was hard to see, even for an Irken.

That escape pod looks _awfully_ familiar.

So does the Irken climbing outside of it while dragging a chainsaw across the floor which is causing erie screeching noises.

"_Zim._"

That voice is familiar as well.

"_Zim._"

Tak.

HOLY SHIT!

"_Zim_, I want to _play_ with _**you**_." The Irken mumbled his name creepily. The chainsaw revved up and the Irkeness swung it at his neck. Zim ducked easily and ran around her. She charged at him again and slammed the chainsaw at him. He lost his balance trying to dodge and fell on the floor.

Tak raised her chainsaw high, then brang it down with all her strength.

It was aimed for Zim's balls.

He yelped and spread his legs and moved away a bit. The chainsaw slammed just in front of his pelvis. It was slicing and grinding the floor in front of him.

Now, imagine if that was his pelvis that was caught _yikes!_

He did a back roll and gat to his feet. Tak pulled out the chainsaw and did a war cry. She charged again at lightening speed whilst, screaming at the top of her spooch.

She did a jab with the chainsaw aimed for his face. But, he sidestepped out of the way and grabbed the wrist that was holding the chainsaw. He pressed into her nerves on her wrist and she cried out in pain and dropped the deadly weapon.

In all that, Zim was surprised at his increased reflexes. But then he realized it was the serum. Aside from making everyone love crazy, it did give him augmented speed and strength.

He then went behind her and she was pressed to his back. He still had the chainsaw hand behind her back while he had his arm wrapped around her stomach gripping the other arm.

She was blushing heavily in embarrassment and to a nice aroma that made her nether regions ache.

"Can't we talk about this, Tak?" Zim asked in his deep voice.

"Zim?" She quickly struggled out of his grip and turned around looking at him fully. When she got a good look at his face, she felt the same strong desire as the Tallests. "_Zim, mmmm~_" She tackled him and started licking his face.

Zim tried fighting her superior strength but failed epicly. "Mrgh... Get off!" He finally got his leg under her stomach and kicked her off and ran to the elevator.

"Mmm... I like 'em _feisty_~" She did a super dash to the elevator but didn't make it in time and smacked her head against the elevator. "_Zim_, if I can't have you, then _**nobody**_ can." She grabbed her chainsaw and revved it up again. She sliced open the elevator and jumped through cables with super Irken ability. When she made it to the elevator, she cut the bottom with her chainsaw.

When she made a hole she saw a horrified Zim peering down at her. She jumped up through the hole and cornered Zim. "GOD! FINE I'LL FUCK YOU!" He had his hands over his face and was prepared for death.

But death never came as he heard a zipper.

When he looked up he had a nose bleed.

She unzipped her clothing to reveal her shapely body. "Ho-hot..."

The next moments were filled with pure unadulterated bliss.

Tak strode over to him and leaned in to kiss Zim. But Zim closed the gap by kissing her fully and attacking her tongue with his tongue. She was taken aback by his sudden passion but she immediately returned it in kind. It was a full minute before they pulled away panting heavily. "Wh-why... are you... doing this? ...I thought you... hated me..."

"Because... when I... gazed upon... your beautiful face... I instantly... forgave you... and I knew... that I have found... the perfect mate..." She took a moments breather before continuing. "I saw two things in your sexy face. I saw a handsome Irken, and I saw a new Zim albeit, a smarter more depressed one. Your eyes were empty and cold. Like you wanted to kill yourself. I felt... pity for... you."

"But that wasn't the only feeling that I felt, I felt... dare I say it... love for my enemy." His eyes widened by the first thing that she said but the second one nearly knocked him over... figuratively of course.

"I wanted to caress and hug you and tell you that everything was ok. I also wanted to _feel_ you, _taste_ you, _smell_ you, _hear_ you, _see_ you, and _pleasure_ you." She pulled him into another deep kiss and broke away. "Alright, lets do this." **A/N: Hehehe... gigidy...**

Tak lied down on the floor of the elevator and spread her legs. Zim didn't know what to do but he went on by pure instincts. He fingered her vagina and spread her folds out and closed them causing her to moan softly. She was wet and moaning so that meant she was aroused. He looked at her wet pussy and wanted to taste _her._ So he licked her vagina, licked and nibbled at her clitoris. She moaned even louder than before when he was playing with her clit, so he fingered her and tasted her clit.

This went on for a minute and a half and she orgasmed.

Zim took off his clothing and now that she was lubricated enough he set her in a position that the humans called 69er that she can taste him as well. When they were playing with each other in the position, Zim felt in heaven. If this was just her mouth, then imagine how her vagina might feel.

When they both orgasmed, at the same time, they waited for another minute before Tak got Zim's penis long again for the main course. When it was long again, about 9 inches long, Zim felt needy again. So Tak got on all fours and spread her legs.

Zim knelt down on his knees and carefully inserted his penis into her vagina. She moaned softly as he slid in quite nicely. He pulled back out softly then thrusted in harder causing Tak to moan louder.

"*Moan* Harder Zim~" She growled hungrily.

"As you wish, Tak-love~" Zim purred lovingly.

He thrusted in harder and Tak moaned louder with each one. He was nearing the climax but wanted to try another position so he lied down on the floor and she got on top in the cow girl position. It took a few seconds but that was enough for the feeling to go down.

When Tak squatted up and down his penis, he met her squats with his thrusts perfectly. This went on for 6 minutes before Zim yelled out.

"I'm cumming~"

"Hold on! Lets do it together~" She begged.

10 more seconds passed with Zim trying his hardest to hold it in. When Tak orgasmed on his penis, Zim lost it and ejaculated with her.

When they were done, they lay on top of each other panting heavily.

"...That was great..." Zim moaned satisfyingly.

"That... was the... _best_ fuck I had in years~" Tak moaned satisfyingly as well to which Zim swelled with pride and ego.

"VICTORY FOR ZIIIIM!" Tak rolled her eyes while smiling.

After they were done in the elevator, they got dressed and sat down on the couch next to each other. Tak turned to look at Zim, not with a look of hatred but of love, she looked pretty sexy. He returned it and pulled her into a deep kiss. It was just over 15 minutes ago that Tak was trying to saw off Zim's head and put it on a silver platter. But for some reason, the two ignored it and humped like a pair of hormone-driven rabbits.

After they were done, they turned to watch Gir kick ass in Starhawk. He was playing TDM in Fracture heavyweight. He shot a hawk before it can use the torpedo on his team's base. Then he drove out of the base over the bridge leading out. He looked at Fracture's many floating land masses in which hawks can ambush him.

He was alongside 5 other tanks. When he noticed a swarm of them coming for him he yelled out into his mic. "Hawks! In front of us!" He shot one down and watched it twerk in the air into the abyss below while making metal grating noises. The other tanks which were a part of his clan with a uniformed black colored plating and symbol, shot up as well. One of the hawks rammed his tank causing his tank to fall down into the abyss.

"FFFUUUU-" His mic broke from the loud vibrations. He pulled another one from his head and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry guys hehehe..." He laughed sheepishly.

He spawned again and rejoined his clannies.

They made the other team cry and beg for mercy.

When they got bored and tired, they went into Zim's room and slept comfortably in eachother's arms.

**A/N: Aight, I'm done, so hows my first IZ fic?**

**Oh and if u find that the cover art is some how affiliated with halo on two Spartans killing each other then that was an error and I'm sorry.**

**And review plz, it _pleases_ me... _oohhh~_**

**And remember, pink zipper teeth is _NOT_ smexy :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, its chapter two fools! Are you ready for AWESOME DRAMAAAA AND P-P-P-POOOOORRNNNN! Cuz I sure am WOOOOOH! Alright lets do dis!**

**Now there will be an OC in this fic based upon me. He is not affected by it because I am 500 trillion% straight. So is he, so he is naturally and emotionally not affected by the pheromones. I ain't using my real name or my last name. **

**Chapter 2 School Time!**

It is 6:00 A.M. In the morning and our resident SIR unit is sleeping comfortably. Suddenly his alarm in his head starts buzzing and his eyes snap open. He digs into his head and pulls out a sentient alarm clock. **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** He yells at the annoying clock in which the clock its self staggers back in response.

The Sir unit named Gir, hopped off the bed and went to his master's bedroom. He typed in the password into the holographic touch pad and the door opened.

What he saw caused him to take a step back and nearly caused his weapons to activate.

It was his master sleeping on the bed with a small smile on his face.

With... _Tak._

The murderous _bitch_ that tried to kill his master in the past.

But why were they cuddled together under the covers in no clothing.

One way or another, he _will_ get his answer.

Gir walked over to the side of the bed where Zim was lying and tapped him a few times. Zim only stirred and Gir furrowed his brow line. He started shaking him multiple times but he didn't wake up. Then finally Gir got irritated enough that he raised his hand in the air. Then he delivered enough kinetic force to wake his master up but not snap his neck or make his head fly off.

Basically, Gir slapped Zim.

_SPLAT!_

Zim stood up from the bed and held the right of his cheeks. He rubbed it a few times before he wearily opened his eyes. He scanned the whole room before his eyes rested on Gir. He was about to yell at the SIR unit but he saw that Gir had on a serious face and he had his arms folded. Gir jerked his head to the other side of the bed. Where Tak lay naked, covered under the covers but, one can immediately tell that she was naked.

"_Why is she here?"_ He whispered through gritted teeth.

"Its a... long story... can I tell you later?" Zim chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fine. But I _will_ get an explanation, after school." Gir walked out.

Zim breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Tak's resting body. _How did this all happen? Wait... I remember now._ Zim shuddered a bit at the thought, but then he gave a loving smile at Tak. _Who knew that after all these years, _you_ would be my first. _He rubbed her antennae softly before he started waking her.

"Come on Tak, wake up. We gotta get ready for school." He prodded her with his fingers. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she decked Zim in the face. He grunted in pain and clutched his face.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" She went over to his face and started kissing where she punched him. "Does that feel better?" She cooed softly.

"Hehe... I've been through worse, and yes, it feels much betters" He kissed her on her mouth and stood up from the bed with Tak following. They got to showing in cleansing gel. Irkens didn't need to brush their teeth because their PAKs absorb germs and use them as biological fuel to power themselves, so it was a near unlimited supply of energy.

Afterwards, Zim showered with her in the paste shower, the paste stings a little as they put it on, but it goes away after a few seconds.

Then they got on their clothing and went into the living room. As they walked into the living room, they smelled a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. "Hey Gir, what are you cooking, smells delicious."

"Waffles." He answered.

"Good, _we're_ starving." He put emphasis to remind him of Tak.

There was a pause of utensils being shuffled before it continued.

After the food was done cooking, he set up the food on the table and called them to eat. As they were passing, Gir shot a suspicious look at Tak before he went to his chair to eat.

"Huh, seems as though he doesn't seem too happy to see me." Tak whispered to Zim sheepishly. But Zim was silent, only responding with a nod and sigh.

_Well, why wouldn't he be, after all you did try to take over my "mission" and try to kill his master._ He thought.

The breakfast afterwards was a silent and awkward one.

After they were finished eating, they helped Gir put the plates and utensils in the sink and they headed for highschool.

They walked to Zim's car with Tak trailing behind. She made an approved sound at the look of Zim's car. It was a black colored Veyron Bugatti, one of the world's fastest cars. The Veyron symbol was displayed at the front of the car. Zim opened Tak's door for her and then got into the driver's seat.

They drove to school in silence. But 20 minutes in driving, Zim got bored and pulled over by the sidewalk. "What, are we there yet?" Tak asked.

"No, just putting in some music, human ones. They're actually pretty good. It's called, hip hop." He hooked up his phone to a port in his car. "It's a music genre in human culture that focuses on rhythm, beats, and verbal talking."

"Hmm, interesting. What are they based upon?"

"Anything. From life, to wealth, to poverty, to death, to... sex." He paused a bit and coughed awkwardly at the last one. He then remembered Tak under him moaning loudly and meeting his thrusts making loud, clap noises.

Tak blushed a little and made a pleased face at the memory.

"Anyway, it was made in the late 1970s to the early 1980s. Over the 30 years of existence, it was prominent and influenced humanity's behavior, mostly in North America in the U.S., Especially Black people."

"How so?" She asked, clearly interested.

"Well look around you." He said cryptically.

She looked around and saw a tall 6 foot black man with a gray tank top and golden chains on his neck talking to another group of black men. Zim unrolled the windows so that Tak can hear. She heard a group of voices nearby and they all sounded deep.

"Yo my niggas, you remember that fight that Micheal had with that bitch ass white boy last week. The white boy was talkin' about how he believed that he stole his wallet when we was walkin' past him." They all had a small laugh at that.

"Yeah, I said that I didn't steal nothin' but he punched me in my face. I decked him in the face back and did a shuodiokin uppacut. Shuodiokin!" The one named Micheal mimicked the actions by doing two fast hits to a wooden stand nearby. "Then when I dropped him on the sidewalk I stood over him like dis." His posture got more stiffer and he looked down at the sidewalk.

"Then I said, "If you gonna assume shit and start fightin', you gotta make sure that you can fight, or else out here, you is gonna get robbed." Then I took some $50 bucks from his pocket." They all started laughing like idiots again.

Zim rolled the windows up and shook his head. He put on a song called _Otis_ by **I don't know**, she had to admit that the music was pretty good and the heavy thump which was the beat sounded surprisingly nice in her antennae.

When they arrived to school, all the kids started gawking at Zim. He showed no emotion, but his squeedily spooch started thumping faster. He looked to Tak, making sure that she was all right. He needed someone to hold on to for comfort. "Give me your hand." Tak blushed a bit by the demand but did it anyway.

Zim pushed passed all of them with Tak by his side. The students sent her scowls, but they didn't affect her in the least. It only made her love Zim the more.

When they went inside, they went to the principal's office to sign Tak up for application to the school. As they were walking over there, all the students that he passed by gave him the same looks. He swore he heard someone say: "Nice ass." But he ignored it with an annoyed growl and kept on walking.

When they reached there, he knocked on the door. "Come in. The doors open." They heard a soft voice coming from inside.

They opened the door to see a 5'8 foot tall black boy with glasses on. He had on a black short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. He was a bit husky but he had big and strong arms with a load of scars on them. He had half-lidded eyes. He had a scar in the middle of the top of his top lip. He looked in their direction and gave them a curt nod.

Just in front of him was the principle who was a beautiful white lady named Mrs. Farlstein. She wore a white suit for women and had black heels. "Ok, so you want to file in for an application Mr... Zintenka?"

"Yes." He had a very deep voice for his age.

"Ok sign here and here please." She gave him a blue paper and pen.

He nodded and signed. After he was done, he handed her the paper.

She went to another room and went back out and said, "You will have class 3. Have fun."

He smirked and walked out.

"Now how may I help... you?" She looked at Zim and arched one of her eyebrows up. _Oh what I would do to get my wicked way with you~_ She thought naughtily.

"Um, I would like to make an application to this school for her, she is my girlfriend and long time friend." Zim lied about the last part. Tak blushed heavily at what he said but smiled.

_FUCKING SLUT, STUPID PURPLE HAIRED HARPIE!_ The principle cursed mentally. "Ok, hold on for a second." She stood up and went to a door in the back of the office. When she came back out, she had a blue paper in her hand. "I will need you to sign here, please and thank you. Let me get you a pen." The principle pulled a pen from her breast pocket and handed it to Zim.

After he was finished signing, he gave her back the pen and paper. She went to a scanner and computer and put the paper under the scanning laser. The laser cast a red light over the paper and in a few seconds, it was done. "Ok, your in the system, Tak. You will have the same class as your boyfriend here." The principle winked at them. _*Sigh* I'm too old for him anyway, let the younger generation live on I guess. _"Now, get to class please."

They nodded and went out the door. When they walked outside, the boy from before was looking around and scratching his head. He saw them and walked up to them. "Hey, what class do you guys have?" He asked.

"We have class 3 as well, so we have art right now." Zim explained.

The boy's eyes grow calmer and his mouth turned into a small smirk. "Mind if we walk together? I don't know my way around this school."

"Sure." They walked together talking. "So tell us about yourself."

"Well, my name is Zintenka Brimem, My parents come from Nigeria. But I consider myself Nigerian by blood. How 'bout you guys?"

"My name is Zim, I'm American." He stuck out his hand and Zin shook it.

"Well my name is Tak, I'm British." Zin shook her hand as well.

"So what are your hobbies, I like drawing, typing, and gaming." Zintenka explained.

"Fighting, origami, adventuring, and gaming." Tak explained.

"Gaming, adventuring, and cooking." Zim explained.

"Oh cool, you cook bro, I can make a pretty mean dish of macaroni and corned beef." Zintenka said while smirking.

"Yeah, I can cook, I used to be a fry cook when I was younger." Zim shuddered a bit at the memories. Zintenka noticed the shuddering but decided not to press on, believing it a topic best left alone.

"Oh and you guys said something about adventuring, what's that about?"

"Oh, well we-"

"ZIM!" They heard a yell and turned their heads forward. They saw a boy with glasses and a scythe hair style.

"Dib..." Zim started growling his name.

"ZIM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR YESTERDAY!" He pulled out a gun and shot at the ground near them. The resulting response was everyone who was in the halls, started stampeding away from the area.

They all stood there stone still until Zintenka whispered to Zim. "Who the _fuck_ is this guy!?"

"An old "friend" of mine." Zim whispered back sarcastically.

"Hmm... I see, well I'm not going to get involved in this ok? This isn't my business."

"As you wish."

Zintenka then started walking the other way until a gunshot whizzed by his face and glanced the side of his face. _Guess that's a new scar for the records, FUCK that hurts! _He grunted in pain and clutched his cheek. "You shot me..." He rasped coldly.

"Yeah, I did, anyone associating with this monster shall be destroyed." The crazy fuck head retorted. "Now stand over there by them... _or_ _else."_

Zintenka reluctantly walked over towards where he directed. "I guess it is now." Zim said.

He only furrowed his brow in agitation and his right eye twitched.

"Now. Zim, you will follow me to the boy's bathroom and the other two shall wait for us outside. Failure to respect my wishes will be met with... hostility." He cocked the pistol to make the clicking noise to prove his point.

"Wait! Before we do this, what is your purpose for this? Why?" Zintenka asked.

"That is for me to know and you to mind your own business."

As they were walking towards the boy's bathroom, Dib every so often glanced back at Zim while having a noticeable pink coloring in his cheeks. Zim only scowled heavily at him and his mouth was in a heavy frown of disgust.

7 minutes later, they finally reached the boy's bathroom and Dib pulled out his gun. "Well, end of the line." He aimed the pistol at Tak's leg and fired making the Irken spew out purple blood and fall limply on the floor. Zintenka's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He then pistol whipped Zintenka across the face causing him to stagger. But the boy was stronger than he looked and tackled Dib to the floor. They wrestled on the floor with it being a one-sided fight over who is physically stronger.

Dib managed to grab the gun and fired, missing Zin's face by mere millimeters. Zin stood up quickly and curb stomped Dib's hand that had the gun. Dib cried out in pain and his hand was broken. Zin then took the opportunity to slug Dib repeatedly in the face and went behind Dib and put him in the sleeper hold. Dib was weakly fighting and struggling but he succumbed to unconsciousness. Zintenka felt him go limp but still continued with a murderous look on his sweaty face.

A teacher rounded the corner and immediately pulled Zintenka away from Dib. "Are you crazy!? You could've killed him!" The teacher scolded him.

"It's either him or me, and I chose me." Zintenka responded to the teacher.

"What do you mean?"

Zintenka pointed to the gun on the floor and pointed at the nasty gash on the side of his face.

"Ok I see, I'm going to call the ambulance. Now, tell me how this all started."

Zim and Zin explained with the teacher first being stunned at Zim for a moment before listening. They told him about the encounter and the girl on the floor getting shot in the leg. The girl on the floor was named Tak and she was Zim's girlfriend. They then told him about Zin getting hit across the face with the pistol and the wrestling.

After the ambulance arrived, they took Dib away and tried to take Tak and Zintenka to the hospital. Zim said that he'll take care of the girl and Zintenka said that he'd had worse injuries then this.

They were excused from school so they were allowed to leave the building at anytime. They left the building 20 minutes later after some touring. They went outside to discuss about the incident, Zim was carrying Tak in bridal-style fashion. "Is your girlfriend alright?" Zintenka asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's just unconscious." Zim responded nodding.

"Ok, now onto that kid. Seriously though, who was that guy?"

"A guy named Dib, he was an old childhood enemy of mine-"

"Ok, I know that you're lying. First off, your girlfriend had purple blood, second, you have three fingers and so does she, and lastly, you have no nose or ears. What are you?"

"Fine, alright I'll tell you my secret, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone... ok?" Zim's voice grew a little shaky.

"...Alright I won't tell."

"Follow me."

They walked to a black car and Zintenka whistled loudly. "A Veyron Bugatti... how did you get the money to afford this!?"

"Uhhh... classified information?" He shrugged his shoulders.

That sounded more like a question than anything.

"..." He didn't say anything but just looked at him with his already half-lidded eyes going in his version of a deadpan look.

They got into the car and buckled in their seatbelts. Tak was placed in the shotgun seat while Zintenka was in the back.

"Ok... I am not from this world." Zim breathed.

"...ok... I believe you."

"What, no looks of bewilderment or calling my crazy?"

"Well, with the shit I saw today, nothing surprises me anymore hehe..."

Zim was silent but nodded his head.

"To tell you the truth myself, I am not from this world either."

That got a look of bewilderment and interst all combined into one from Zim.

"For you see, this form is merely an advanced hologram that tones down my height and strength down to that of the chosen species."

"Then what are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Irken."

"Charghan."

They smirked at each other before Zim changed his route to the forest. "Knowing you Charghans, you guys are pretty tall and you won't be able to fit through my house."

"Hehe... yeah I guess so."

"Now why are you on Earth?"

"I'm watching this race evolve so that I can guide them on an admirable evolutionary and technological path. I have taken on many forms in the past 4000 years."

"How?"

"When my form becomes old of age or is murdered, I change to a new form by implanting myself in a mother's womb and growing. And so the cycle repeats."

"...wow... if it was left to an Irken, this planet would probably be a food planet or a prison one." Zim said in disgust.

"Why is your voice full of disgust? I thought that all Irkens love destruction and conquering?"

"Well, I've never agreed with most of the laws made and my "mission" that sent me here was actually a plan to be rid of me." Zim chuckled pathetically. "They thought of me as a pest, no matter what I did for them, they could never see me as a true Irken. I blindly followed them in brainwashed fanaticism, believing that no matter what they say, they were always right. I've destroyed worlds, murdered trillions, and bent over to serve them. **(Not literally... you perverts! Lol I am one too) **In the end... it was all for... _nothing."_ Zim snarled and banged on the steering wheel angrily causing the car to beep loudly, startling people around the area. "But I still love destruction though. Conquering is behind me now."

Zintenka was silent, only scowling at the floor of the car in thought. "Well, fuck the Irken Empire then!"

Zim looked over to him in bewilderment.

"If a government can't even treat its own people correctly, then it doesn't deserve the right to be called one." Zintenka looked over at Zim in his peripheral vision. "I mean, your government bases its hierarchy on height, that has to be the most idiotic, childish law I have ever heard of. Your military color scheme is poorly camouflaged, in a long range engagement, every single Irken could be picked out easily through the bushes. It surprises me how your government is even alive since the first day it encountered alien life."

Zim did have to agree with the Charghan, the height society mostly birthed warmongering, idiotic leaders but seldom birthed strong and loveable leaders.

His chain of thought was disrupted by a thump from the front of the car. Both looked forward and widened their eyes in wonder but only one widened in horror.

"Gaz!?"

**A/N: Well here's chapter 2, I hope it is taken to liking everyone. And remember REVIEW, it encourages me to do more. Like I said before.**


	3. Cancelled NOOOOOOOOOOO

**I apologize my viewers but I will be canceling my Feel the rush fic. Too many distractions unfortunately, good day.**


End file.
